


Ruined Plans

by anonniemoose



Series: Tumblr Prompt Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, THE ENDING THO, gabe has romantic plans but a hunt pre muc destroys it, gabriel isn't happy, rabbits disney challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: Gabriel had been planning this night for months, so when you have to cancel on him for a hunt, you could say he was less than impressed. Disney Prompt (#32) - “We are talking about the greater good!” “Greater good? I’m the greatest good you’re ever gonna get!”, The Incredibles, 2004.





	Ruined Plans

Gabriel had been complaining that the romance your relationship had slowly been dwindling, and you were afraid to say you agreed. You told him to pick a date and you’d block it out so the two of you could spend a romantic evening together doing whatever Gabriel wished.

So, when you had to cancel the evening Gabriel had spent _months_ preparing, you could say he was less than impressed.

The two of you stand on opposite sides of the bench as you try to pacify the situation. “Gabe, it’s a hunt, kids are going missing and you are still in no shape to use your powers. I’ve gotta go.”

He pouts. “You _promised_ me one evening, Y/N.”

“I know, baby, I know.” You move to grab his hand. “And I promise you, I promise you that if you reschedule for next week I won’t ask for a raincheck, and we can do whatever you want, heck we could have a romantic day if it makes you feel better. A full 24 hours doing only what you want to do.” He huffs.

“You promised me that when you said I could pick any night and you wouldn’t miss it for anything.” You squeeze his hand as he tries to pull it away to walk away in a dramatic huff.

“I know, Gabe, I know. And I’m sorry, I really am, but it’s _children_ Gabriel. You know that…I just can’t Gabriel, I can’t let children die.” He pauses, knowing that this was a sensitive subject to you, after all, the two of you lost your son to a werewolf seeking revenge after you killed one of his pack. It was three years ago but the wound was still pretty deep and raw. “ **It’s for the greater good**?” You offer weakly.

He scoffs. “ **The greater good? The greater good? Sweets, I’m the greatest ‘good’ you’re ever gonna get**!” You smile tightly without any humour, moving around the table to hug him tightly, him finding comfort in you.

“I know Gabe, and I’m so sorry baby, but I just can’t. You’ve gotta understand that.” You pull back and look up to him. “I’ll do whatever you want next Sunday, all day, all night, _and_ I’ll make it up to you when I get back.”

“How’s that, sweetcheeks?” You smile before leaning up in an attempt to be at equal height.

“I’ll do that thing you like.” You purr lowly, causing him to shift.

“ _The_ thing?” He asks, clearly excited and slightly turned on.

“The thing you love with my tongue.” He hums as you move up to kiss him firmly. “Is that adequate for an apology?”

“It’s a start.” He pushes you up against the bench, pushing you up until you are sitting at the edge as he starts to press small kiss after small kiss against your lips before starting a much more heated and intimate kiss, pulling back with a small sigh of disappointment. “I guess you’ve gotta get going.”

“Yeah, I’m so sorry.” You kiss the tip of his nose as you hope down. “Just remember, you, me, my tongue, tonight when I get back.”

“I look forward to it.” He waggles his eyebrows as you grab your bag and head out.

~~~

Gabriel moans as you flick your tongue before opening your mouth to show him the results.

There, laying on your tongue, was a Twizzler tied in a knot.

This was a secret kink of his, watching you tie different types of candy in your mouth. You had no idea why he liked it, but it was always a better pacifier than a blowjob or actual sex, so you used it to your advantage.

Gabriel launches himself at you, kissing you soundly before removing the candy from your mouth to his, chewing on it thoughtfully, the tenth piece that night.

“So,” you ask as you reach for another piece of candy after his face clearly says he wants more, “was this a good replacement?” You place the candy in your mouth and get to work.

“Definatley.” He groans loudly as you start to tie the candy in a knot trying not to smirk at the effect you are having on him. “Fuck, I love the thing you do with your tongue.” He whispers softly as you open your mouth again before pulling back and eating it before he can even attempt. “Tease.” He pouts as you pull forward again to kiss him softly.

“You love it.”

“No I don’t.”

“You love me though.”

“Of course.”

“Good.”

“Babe?”

“Yes Gabe?”

“Do that thing with your tongue again?”


End file.
